The Son of a Senshi Revised Edition
by RPFarseer
Summary: Read and Review Setsuna had a son that she tried to hide away from the responsibilties that come with her planet's power. Only when has destiny ever agreed with the Sailor Senshi.
1. Lost and Found

**The Son of a Senshi**

**By RPFarseer**

**Chapter 1 Lost and Found**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other copyrighted item in this story_

"Be careful when you go shopping, Grandma, there has been monster sightings in the area." said Roger to his grandmother.

Roger Meiou is your average sixteen year old, slightly dorky Japanese-American, guy. He and is about five foot six with short Dark Green hair that fell to his shoulders, red eyes covered by a pair of small glasses, and he has a small layer of muscles under his skin. While his grandma is your average short, sweat grandmother that's too nice for her own good. He lives alone with his grandma in Northern Virginia.

"O' come on Roger, the sightings are probably just some kids that have gotten drunk."

"That may be true but still be careful all the same, and aren't you the one who is supposed to be lecturing me about being careful?"

"… Sometimes you are a lot like your mother…" Grandma said with a sigh.

"Are you ever going to tell me about my mother?" Roger said with hope of finally learning about his mother.

"Well she … I tell you when your older."

'Damn, Damn, Double Damn … I thought I finally was going to get her to tell me about her.' Roger thought in disappointment.

"Don't worry you will be old enough before you know it."

"Fine…Don't you have to go shopping before it gets dark?"

"K… Do not burn down the house Roger." She said has she headed out the door to the corner store.

**45 Minutes Later**

'Why is she taking so long, she only went down to the corner store…? I better head over there to check on her' Thought Roger has he made a start for the door, before he heard a scream.

"GRANDMA!" Shouted Roger has he threw the door open.

"What the hell is that?" He said in shock has soon has he saw what was attacking his relative.

The creature seemed to have a humanoid shape though it was difficult to ignore the abnormities. It had a feminine figure and had never heard of the word modesty, but the fact that the creature appeared to be the mix between a candle and a woman, and the fact that it had just pulled out a white misty figure out of grandmother that resembled, what Roger thought a soul should looked like. At the thought of his grandmother's death, Roger charged the creature, prepared to reclaim his relative's soul.

**The Gates of Time**

Setsuna Meiou, The mistress and guardian of the Time, stood watching the Time Gate to ensure that the future would turn out to be her Crystal Tokyo that she worked for sense the fall of the Silver Millennium, would be. When she noticed that another part of the gate was flickering at her.

'That odd… if I didn't know better that would be the protections I set up around Azusa's house she thought as she walked over to check the alarm.

'There must be something wrong with the alarms I set up, the only reason they would be going off is if a youma actually entered the front yard of the house, also there is no reason for a youma to be there unless... some one found about…' she summarized quickly.

"O Shit!" Setsuna shouted to nobody has she quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto and teleported onto the roof of the house.

Though she quickly had to cover her ears has she heard some one shout "What the hell is that?"

She looked down off the roof to see the two people that she cared the most about in world were in danger. Azusa was one the ground unconscious and Roger was doing the most foolish thing in the world possible, he was charging the youma. Pluto then noticed that the monstrosity was preparing to attack the foolish boy. And with that she jumped off the roof, landing in a crouch prepared to launch an attack.

She pointed the Time Staff towards the youma and said "Dead Scream!" as a huge ball of dark purple energy was released from the staff and hurtled towards the back of the youma.

At the sound of Pluto's voice Roger came out of his mad stupor in time to get away from the creature as the attack slam into the small of the creature's back. The creature reeled back in pain it started to disintegrate from the force of the attack. As the mist started to flow back into the old women's body, the long green haired woman came running up to Roger and his grandmother.

'Why is she wearing something that looks like it belongs in a wet dream? How was she able to destroy that monster?' "Who ever you are thank you for helping us?" Roger said but as he said that a look of pain appeared in her eyes but that quickly disappeared and changed into a look of concern.

"Their was no problem, but lets get Azusa inside were she can rest." She said quickly bringing the old women through the still opened front door.

As Pluto carried the old women she felt a stir. 'Well that's good she about to wake up.' She thought as she set the woman done on the coach, just as she opened her eyes.

"Setsuna… it's good to see you again after all these years." Said Azusa happily

"You know her grandma!" said Roger in shock.

"Of course I know her she's your mother."


	2. Truth and Depature

**The Son of a Senshi**

By RPFarseer

**Chapter 2 Truth and Departure**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other copyrighted items in this story_

"? WHAT, SHES MY MOM!" yelled Roger in pure shock has he stared at the green haired woman.

"Don't yell Roger you're giving me a head ache." said Pluto and Azusa at the same time.

"Setsuna, you might as well transform back to original state, Rogers probably having trouble comprehending what I just told him."

Setsuna gave a quick nod at this statement before the Senshi outfit was replaced by more moderate business attire.

"I comprehend what you said, I just cannot believe this." Roger said with a look over to the woman know as Setsuna. He noticed the look of pain in her eyes once again. 'This woman looks young enough to be my sister, much less my mom. Also I find it hard to believe that some one that gave birth would wear something like that fuku.'

Azusa gave out a sigh as she turned to Setsuna. "Roger has the making a good scientist, but that makes it hard for him to believe something until it is thoroughly proven."

"Fine, I guess I could tell him what he wants to know, I just hope it doesn't change the time stream. No body besides you Azusa knows everything on the topic." Setsuna finished before turning to Roger

"Roger, you can ask any question and I will answer truthfully. I need you to believe us because you grandmother isn't going to be around much longer and because of that, you will come to live with me in Japan."

Roger turned to see a sorrowful expression on his grandma's face, "What does she mean you won't be around much longer?"

"You know how I went to the doctor's office a couple of days ago, right." Azusa sees Roger nodding "Well I told him that I have been having chest pain of late…"

"Wait a second grandmother, why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?" said Roger with a sad expression on his face.

"Because I knew you would react like this. Now let me finish, the doctor told me I was having a lot of tiny heart attacks and because of this he said my heart could give out in the next couple of days." Azusa said this with a look of pain showing on her face.

Roger looked at Setsuna with a look of grief and said, "Prove to me that you're my mother and also why you look so young, also I want to keep the right to ask you more questions later, alright?"

"Alright" Setsuna answered, "Would you like the embarrassing way or the not so embarrassing way," Setsuna said trying to bring the boy out of his depressed state.

"Try me" Stated Roger.

"Well I will cut right to the chase then. I gave you a stuff sock monkey, named Taisho, when you were eleven months old and you continued to sleep with him everyday until you were fourteen years old." Setsuna took notice that a faint redness had appeared on his ears, smiled and continued. "Also you were circumcised at birth, and a birthmark on the base of your private."

At this Roger's entire face lit up like an overly ripened tomato and he quickly turned away to hide his embarrassment. 'Oh my God only the one who gave birth to me would know about birth mark.'

After severely moments, he obtained the courage to turn around. "I think you just proved that you're my mother. Now would you tell me how old you are and how you look so young, because theirs no way you are as young as you look."

"Actually I am close to 10,000 years old." Noticing the look of shock on Roger's Face, she quickly continued. "Because I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gates, this caused me to age to twenty four and then I stopped ageing completely." She noticed Roger was about to ask a question, but she already new what he was going to ask. "No, I am not immortal I can still get sick and die from unnatural causes. Also since you are my son, you probably inherited my extended life span and I know you received a great deal of magical abilities."

"Actually, I was going to ask why you weren't here and instead left grandma to take care of me alone." said Roger with a hint burried of anger in his voice.

"O' I think I'm going to go and make some tea." Azusa stated quickly and left the room in a rush.

"I left you with your grandmother to protect you from my enemies. If they knew about your existence, you would of became a target that could be used against me. Also if I was here I couldn't protect the Princess." Setsuna said quickly to avoid conflict with her son. 'Oh shit I mentioned the Princess… and with his natural curiosity….'

"Who is this "Princess" and how does it relate to you being Sailor Pluto?" Roger stated with great interest.

'Oh Boy, I wanted to avoid the whole story but in is inevitable' "My Son, sit done this is a going to be a really long story."

Setsuna told Roger about everything up to the fight with Sailor Glaxia.

"Mom, you know that entire tale is pretty unbelievable. I will assume you telling the truth, but once we get to Japan I want to do some hard core research, okay?"

"That is fair… Roger, you don't have to pack anything because I can just teleport your rooms into the apartment were we are staying." She then turns to Azusa. "Azusa you can finally rest now, thank you for taking care of Roger all these years."

"Setsuna, Roger, I will see you both again some day, so don't think about this as death." And with that, mother and son started out the door. Then Azusa land down on the coach and closed her eyes for the final time.

**Outside**

Roger noticed as a tear trickled down his mothers face. "She's really gone now isn't she?" Once he saw Setsuna nod his face became a pale white and he quickly turned away from the house.

"Roger holds my hand." Setsuna told him as she summoned the time staff into her right hand and quickly grab her son's hand. Then they both disappeared from the Azusa's yard and appeared in an apartment in Japan.


	3. First and Friends

**The Son of a Senshi**

**By RPFarseer**

**Chapter 3 Firsts and Friends**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other copyrighted things that appear in this story._

"Where are we?" Roger murmured to no one in particular but Setsuna decide to answer any way.

"We are in the Juuban District of Tokyo; this is the apartment I bought to use when I'm not at the Gates or at the school."

"So, Mom, you teleported us here using your abilities correct?" Roger asked rhetorically.

"That is correct… Roger, you should probably get some sleep, I teleported your room here with us it is down the hall on your left." Seeing Roger nod, she continued. "I am not going to start school for a couple of days, because I need to sort everything out in that situation, but you body is going to need to get readjusted to the time difference. We left Azusa's house at about 1 o'clock pm. Well, it is currently about 2 a.m." Setsuna stated quite seriously without given Roger any room to argue the point.

"OK, see you in the morning" and with that Roger went quietly down into his room. Though, he did not plan to go to sleep yet, he was going to think about everything I have been told.

As soon as Setsuna noticed Roger was gone, she collapsed on the couch, took two aspirin from the side table, and took them dry hoping to dull her headache that she had developed over the past couple of hours. 'I probably shouldn't have told Roger everything I did because now he knows more about the situation then the Inner scouts does. Thou, I am not to worried about that, he does not seem on to go off and blow all that has been work on. Nevertheless, when I mentioned Minako, something seemed to clink in his mind; I wonder why.' Setsuna thought to her self.

**Flash Back**

"Then Sailor Venus came and aided the other scouts. After the fight she told the others her name was Minako, introduce her moon cat Artemis, and that she had just returned from London..." Setsuna notice Roger gasp when she mention Venus's name.

"Minako…" Roger whispered to himself in shock.

"Roger, is anything the matter?" Setsuna asked him, but when she asked the question, he seemed to quickly snap out of his dream like state.

"No… nothing is the matter Mom, please continue."

**End of Flash Back**

'Something was wrong with the way he acted. It was almost as if he knew her. Heck, she did live in the United States before she moved to London; maybe they knew each other or something. I just wonder how close they were.'

She quickly turned her thoughts to other things. 'Should I tell the outer scouts about Roger? No, they find out about Roger when the time is right.' And with that last thought, Setsuna decided it was time to turn in as she headed towards her room.

Meanwhile Roger was trying to get to sleep but was having difficulty, his body wanted to sleep but his minded was still running. 'I can't believe it that Minako, the girl I used to watch out for on a daily basis, is Sailor Venus, a reincarnated warrior for Justice and Love. Also, that Artemis, the cat I gave her, was actually one of the advisors of the Moon Kingdom; I always knew that cat acted way to human. I could understand always waking me up in time for school, but watching the television and that intelligent look in his eye seemed to give away that he was more then a mere cat.' Roger thought with a sigh.

'I kept in touch with her even when she went to London and later returned to Japan, but she never mentioned any of the Sailor Senshi stuff. I do not want to admit it… but my feelings for her developed while we were separated. I need to find away to protect her, I cannot let her fight those youma alone. Maybe I can … Mom mention something about magic. I will ask her about how to use it in the morning.'

Next Day

Roger slowly turned to the clock on the side of his bed and bolted upright when he noticed that is was close 2:30 pm. 'Why did Mom let me sleep in so late I wanted to ask her some questions.' And with that, he stumbled into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger made his way into the kitchen to get himself something to eat. When he noticed a note with some money attached to and a plate with some rice balls next to it. He turned his attention first towards the note.

_Dear Roger,_

_By the time you get up, I will have gone to work. I left some money with this note so you could go and get something to eat and spend some time keeping yourself entertained at the local arcade, which is only three blocks away. I will be home about 4:30._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. would you please try my rice balls and tell me how they taste when I get home._

"Well lets taste those rice balls." Roger muttered to himself. Then he reached down picked up a rice ball and decided to take a big bite out of it. Five seconds latter, he was sprinting towards the bathroom and emptying his stomach into the toilet.

A second latter Roger was shouting to no body in particular, "That was the most horrid food ever created, who in their right mind could cook something that vile!"

**At Juuban High**

"AAAAACCCCCHHHHUUUUU!" 'Somebody must be thinking about me' Setsuna thought right after the sneeze.

**Back at the apartment**

Noticing the time on the cloak he took noticed that the people from school should have just gotten out of class. 'Might as well go out to that arcade because my appetite has been officially murdered' Roger thought has he made his way towards the door.

Once he reached the arcade, he took notice of the wide variety of games. 'Damn, Mom wasn't kidding when she told me to amuse myself.' Walking through the arcade, he came upon one of his favorite games… Gauntlet. Putting some coins into the slot, he did not notice the party of five that walk in with their two cats.

'It has been a while since I played this game,' thought Roger as his character died to the Lich 'Let's see what else they have here.' Walking through the arcade, he stumbled upon the driving games.

He quickly noticed a blond, with long hired tied at the top with a red ribbon and a white cat at her side. 'That ribbon I gave it to Minako when she left… and if that is Minako fifty dollars… um five thousand yen says that the cat is Artemis.'

Walking over to the game station next to her, "Mind if I race you?" Roger said to Minako, as she was just about to start.

"Sure" she answered with out a second thought.

Roger quickly took notice that Artemis was staring at him. 'That guy seems really familiar, but what is odd is that I remember that sent, but from were.' Artemis thought.

Roger quickly took a seat at the game as the race began. They were both driving with superb skill until Roger decided to side sweep Minako's car and just at the right point in the turn, which caused her car to flip. 'She will definitely remember that move considering how many times I pulled it on her before.'

Meanwhile, as soon as Minako saw that move she knew something was up because she knew only two people that could perform that move, Haraku and my old friend Roger, but he lives in the United States.

"You're still as lousy as driver as you were in sixth grade, Minako." The person stated. That confirmed her thought.

"R-Roger is that really you?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Roger said with a smile as he turned towards her. "I see you kept that red ribbon I gave you three years ago," then turning towards the cat. "Artemis my old friend, its good to see I hope Minako hasn't given you too much trouble."

Artemis was about to answer that question when Minako jumped straight into Roger with a hug. "Roger it's been so long and what are you doing here!" she said staring up at him.

"Why don't we go get some ice cream and will answer all of your questions, k?" Once he noticed the nod he continued "But, your going to have to show me were a good parlor is because I just arrived here yesterday." With that, Minako and Artemis led the way out of the arcade, unknown to them that four girls and a cat witnessed the entire thing.

"Did Minako just jump into that guy's arms?" the one with brown hair asked with shocked.

"I believe she did, also they seemed to know each other quiet well." Answered, the one with cobalt blue hair.

"We should follow her, that guy could be trouble." The cat stated.

"Usagi, come on were going to follow Minako." The black haired girl said to the blonde-haired girl on one of the arcade machines.

"But Rei I about to hit the high score, I am only 3000 points away!" Wailed the winy blond on the Sailor V machine.

"Fine, then Usagi but you won't get to see Minako's boyfriend." Rei said hoping to get Usagi's attention. It seemed to work.

"When did Minako get a boyfriend?" stated Usagi with shock.

"Just now, come on lets follow her." Once Rei finished the sentence all the girls plus the cat made their way to the exit in hope of following Minako and the guy.

"Yes can we get two ice cream bowels one with mint chocolate chip and the other with chocolate strawberry?" Then noticing the Artemis lick his lips at the thought of ice cream Roger finished with "and a saucer with a scoop of butter Pecan on it." "So Minako how have you been lately, I hope that those youma that I heard about on the news haven't given you any trouble?" asked Roger has he turned his attention to her.

"Well, things can get pretty bad sometimes … Sailor Senshi take care of the youma." Minako said with a smile.

'It is a shame that such a pretty girl has to fight those monstrosities.' Roger thought

"I have a question, what are the Sailor Senshi, Minako?" 'Finally I can get some answers straight from the source' Roger thought.

She had a look of surprise on her face but that quickly faded. "Since you have been in the U.S. I guess you would not know about them. There a group of girls that have been protecting the population from monster attacks and … Hey I'm trying to answer your question and your not even listing to me!" Minako shouted with some anger in her voice.

"Don't get angry Minako" Roger said quickly hoping to douse her temper quickly. "I just noticed that a group of girls and their black cat were following us once we left the arcade and they are watching the door of the parlor for us to come out."

"Where are they?" Minako murmured hoping to proof her suspicion wrong.

"Right there on the street corner" pointing to the corner slightly to the right of the parlor.

"Ami, Luna, Makato, Rei, and Usagi … I can't believe they followed me." Stated with a bit of anger in her voice. Artemis wanted to say something, but with Roger here, there was little he could do to comfort the girl.

"Why would they…" Roger tried to ask but Minako interrupted.

"Their probably spying on us because they don't know you."

"Oh" Roger said has he paid the bill for the ice cream and waited for Artemis and Minako to finish.

'I can't believe they would follow me, don't they trust me; well I'm going to show them.' Thought Minako quickly finishing her ice cream.

"Would you do me a favor Roger?" seeing him nod Minako grabbed his and pulled him out he door, Artemis in tow. It was then Roger noticed Minako was a beeline for her friends. 'So she wants to due a little payback, I can live with that. But what is she going to do is the question.' Thought Roger with a mental grin.

"Hey girls" Minako quickly said hoping what she was about to do would shock her friends. Seeing them jump was more then enough payback for her.

"Hey Minako, whose this guy next to you?" questioned Usagi.

"O yeah, you haven't met Roger before," Turning to Roger "Roger these are my friends Usagi, Ami, Makato, Rei and Usagi's cat Luna."

"Nice to meet you girls." Said Roger then Minako continued.

"Girls this is Roger, an old friend from the United States." She stated with glee waiting for their reaction. At this, all the girl's mouths dropped to the ground and Roger did his best not to laugh at their faces.

Just then, a scream broke the tension and all the people in the street started to run in the opposite direction. Quickly the heads of five girls, two moon cats, and Roger quickly turned to see a youma advancing on a small child. 'Damn they can't transform with me here so I am going to have to give them some time to get away.'

"I help the kid, while you girls go and get help." The girls looked questionably but they nodded anyway and started looking for a place to hide but Minako lingered behind. Noticing this Roger turned to her. "Don't worry about me all I have to do is stall the creature for your, so called Sailor Senshi to show right."

"… Roger just don't die." With that, Minako started following the other girls.

'Now to give the girls the time they need to transform' Roger started towards the monster, getting a queasy feeling in his stomach, pushing aside the distraction. Nevertheless, when his presence was not noticed by the youma, he threw a rock at its head and it turned to him quickly.

"Impudent human how dare you get in my way!" shouted the youma.

"I will not let allow you to hurt a little kid that is unforgivable." Roger then charged praying that the fierceness of his attacks would shock the youma.

He quickly dodges to the right as the creatures shot a column of boiling water towards him. Then quickly sliding underneath the youma performing a leg sweep, which surprised the youma. Once the youma was down, he yelled at he kid to run away. The kid quickly sprinted off leaving the Roger to fend of the youma.

"You let my pray get away, now you will pay!" Quickly kicking Roger in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground

'Damn, I am taking this fight to lightly.' Quickly Roger dropped into a fighting stance and delivered a roundhouse kick to the youma's face, along with two punches to its stomach, then finished up with a punch to were, he hoped, the kidneys were. When he was batted away into a wall, knocking the breath out him, he knew he was in trouble.

'Damn it doesn't have internal organs, I am in deep shit.' When he noticed, the youma start to advance on him he knew there was nothing he could do until he got his breath back.

"Stop right there youma, Venus Love-Me Chain!" Shouted a voice then all of a sudden a whip made out of hearts clipped the youma causing a long bloody scratch along the youma's side. Roger then quickly turned his head to see at the end of the street where girls in what Roger Fukus. 'Those must be the sailor scouts, mom was right if you only consider the hair styles you can tell it really was the same girls from before, plus Minako kept the ribbon in her hair that I gave her.'

"Venus, I haven't given my speech yet." Whined Sailor Moon.

"Well deal with it because that things about to get Roger." Stated Sailor Venus.

Then the scouts jumped in between Roger and the youma. "We are the Sailor Senshi and we are not about to let you harm people who protect others." Some how the girls had managed to say the same thing at the same time.

Venus quickly tried another chain attack, but when that was dodge she turned to check on Roger to see how badly he was hurt. While the other scouts engaged the youma. "Roger, are you hurt?" asked Venus.

"I will be fine in a second once I ketch my breath, but could you help me up?" Grabbing hold of her out stretched hand, Roger pulled himself up.

Again Venus asked "You sure your fine?"

"Yeah I will be fine, but you better go help your friends," Roger said turning towards the battle to witness how the Senshi's elemental attacks did little to the enemy.

"I will go help them, but you need to get out of here." With that, Venus jumped in to help her friends and Roger started to get away from the battle. He quickly turned a corner and made his away down one of the alleyways.

"Damn it, I wish there was something I could to help Minako and the other scouts." Roger said with frustration.

"There you are Roger." He quickly turned to see his mother in her wet dream outfit.

"So, you're going to help the Inners with the battle." Stated Roger looking at his mother, (Not in a perverted way) receiving a nod.

"You should transform into your fighting form and go help them. All you have to do is focus hard on that queasy feeling you got in your stomach when you started towards the monster and the rest of it comes by instinct."

With that, Roger started focusing on the feeling he got before and the next thing he knew was dressed in a dark grey robe that covered him completely, also thick pair of black gloves covered his hands, and a pair of thick black boots appeared were his shoes were. In addition, the robe had a hood that covered his face with darkness so nobody could tell it was him. (He basically looked like Marlaxia from the opening scene of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.) "Wow, I feel powerful." Then he turned towards his mother and received the follow me gesturer. His mother jumped to the top of the alleyway and onto the building to his right. Roger quickly did the same and was shocked at the site before him.

The monster was standing with a couple of cuts, scrapes along its side, while the scouts were covered in cuts, and bruises. "Senshi, are you going to be ok?" The girls quickly turned their heads towards the voice, which they recognized.

"Pluto, thank god you're the monster just keeps on healing and there is nothing we can do about it!" Shouted Sailor Jupiter who was in the best condition of the five.

"I will check on the girls while you deal with the monster." Pluto said to Roger.

"Due the attacks work the same way the transformation does?" Receiving a nod as an answer Roger jumped into the battle prepared to win.

"Who are you human?" questioned the youma that was now fully healed.

'Need a cool name, um, um, damn, I'm coming up blank!' "I don't need to give my name to the likes of you."

Roger then focused on that feeling in the pit of his stomach and disappeared. He then appeared in front of the youma. "Dark Strike!" His right glove began glowing an eerie black color, than with a flat strike he pierced through the youma were its heart would be. (Basically, it is the same move Alucard used when he killed the Vicar in Hellsing manga 1.) He quickly jumped away and nodded towards Sailor Moon.

Seeing an opening Sailor Moon shouted "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" and the blast of energy managed to pierce through the weakened youma's defense.

Mercury look down at her computer, "Oh my!" seeing that she had became the focal point for every one attentions she continued. "That attack was as powerful as the Space Sword Blaster."

All the Inners turned to Roger, and Sailor Venus asked, "You're not an enemy are you?"

But, before Roger could answer, Pluto spoke up. "No, he isn't, I can guarantee that." Turning towards Roger she then said, "Why don't you go home I come and talk to you later."

"OK, see you later." Roger then jumped on the closest roof top and roof hopped all the way home. (He can do this because he hasn't transformed back, hey I figure if the Senshi end up on roofs all the time that have to be able to get up their some how.)


End file.
